Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "When Worlds Collide". Plot (In outer space, we head over to a floating sphere-like object lab called the Death Egg. Most of the robots work here for Dr. Eggman in plans of destroying the world.) *Eggman: Come on people, get to work. Chop chop. *Orbot: Oh hello Dr. Eggman, how's your morning nap? *Eggman: We just started the morning. *Cubot: Why is the sky dark? *Eggman: We're in space you square head! *Cubot: Uh oh. *Orbot: I have a few plans in order to destroy Sonic. Something that we can merge the other worlds for. *Eggman: I could invite a few villains order to destroy that blue fast hedgehog. What should we do? *Cubot: Let's head over to the computer lab and check the list of worlds to find more bad guys in. *Eggman: Being bad is just the beginning of a villain. (At the computer lab, Eggman started to locate on the other world on the computer screen) *Eggman: Now we got the other world working, i'm trying to look for more villains to recruit. *Orbot: Get Metal Sonic to help? *Eggman: No. I alway choose Metal Sonic. I need someone else to kill that hedgehog. Ah, yes. *Cubot: What is it doctor? *Eggman: The location of the other world has been found. A bunch of villains are living in a castle-like tower house. Look like i need to recruit a group of villains to stop that blue hedgehog. *Orbot: Perfect. Now it's the chance to give them a call on the telephone. *Eggman: No phones you red head. I will open a portal to enter their world to invite them over. *Orbot: Oh, i'm such a idiot. *Eggman: Okay. Here it goes. *open up a portal to the other world* Let's go my minions. *Orbot: Oh boy. *Cubot. I have a bad feeling about this. (In another dimension in Cortex's castle, a group of villains are seen in their lunch break as Cortex and his minion Uka Uka are checking on the computer.) *Cortex: It's so good to be bad. *Uka Uka: Oh yes. Just like crushing a bunch of blocks. *Dingodile: Cortex, i got the bread. *Cortex: Butter? Where's the jelly? *Dingodile: But this isn't peanut butter. *Cortex: Ugh. You wanted me to make a peanut butter jelly sandwich. Go bring more of them! *Dingodile: I'm on it doctor. *Uka Uka: Ugh. *N. Brio: *play a game of chess* Ah. *N. Gin: Darn it. That spot was mine. *N. Brio: Tough luck kid. *N. Gin: I am not a kid. What kind of doctor are you? *Tiny Tiger: Hello my friends, who want to try some of this toxic meat? *N. Brio: Uh? No thanks. *N. Gin: Keep it to yourself. *Tiny Tiger: Such a bit of shame. I'll eat them myself. *Nina: Uncle! *Cortex: What Nina? Can't you see i'm busy here? *Nina: Where is that bandicoot plushie? *Cortex: Who cares about that crazy bandicoot? I tear it apart. *Nina: You what?! *Uka Uka: He alway crush his things that he hate the most. *Nina: I hate you! I hate you and i hate you too. *N. Tropy: Ah, at least we can go back in time with my watch on my body. *Cortex: Watches are for your wrist, not your belly button! *N. Tropy: I'm not trying to talk about my belly button. Let's try to focus on the plan to destroy Crash, Coco and Crunch. *Nina: I hate this place. All of you guys never clean it good. *Cortex: If i were able to develop a mutant-type program, i would spread it all over the jungle and the bandicoots. (The portal opens) *Cortex: Ah! Something opened up to our world. *Uka Uka: Bad guy coming through. *Eggman: *came from the portal with his robot assistants Orbot and Cubot* Greetings my friends, i am Dr. Eggman and i have came to see you all. *Cortex: Heh, i hope none of my henchman saw that. *Uka Uka: Of course they did. *Cortex: Ugh. *Orbot: Look like a haunted castle. *Cubot: You sure do have a lot of henchman with you. *Cortex: Except we have a lady in here and she's my nephew. *Nina: I'm Nina Cortex and this is my uncle Dr. Neo Cortex. *Cortex: Of course it's me. *Dingodile: I'm back with the peanut butter jelly sandwiches. *Eggman: Ah, who would want a little snack of peanut butter. *Cortex: Join with us, you seem interesting to me. *Eggman: With all the bad guys in one, we can destroy Mobius and rule the world. *Orbot: Yeah. We will rule the world today. *Cubot: It's so good to be a bad guy. *Uka Uka: We are all bad guys in here! *N. Tropy: We are all unstoppable. *Cortex: My henchman, follow me to the airship. Especially you three my new henchman. *Eggman: Let's follow the yellow head. *Cubot: But i am the yellow head. *Orbot: Not you Cubot. The other guy who is a scientist. *Cubot: My bad. (Cortex set up the airship) *Cortex: Everyone get on. One at a time. *Dingodile: Time to burn some grass into rocks. *N. Gin: Time to squeeze this place apart. *Nina: Whatever uncle. *Eggman: Hmm? I didn't know that you guys ride an airship. *Cortex: Of course we do. What is wrong with that? *Eggman: Nothing. Look like we're going to burn this jungle apart. *Cortex: Now let's go after the bandicoots. *Eggman: Do you mean the hedgehogs? *Cortex: I never met a hedgehog in my life. *Eggman: You don't? Let's just stick with the bandicoots instead. *Cortex: Right on it. N. Brio, start the ship and let's get moving. *N. Brio: Aye aye doctor. *start the airship* (The airship start moving to the jungle of the Wumpa Islands) SONIC AND CRASH SPEED AND RUMBLE (In Green Hill Zone, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are racing together on a hill) *Sonic: Look like Sonic is in the lead! *Tails: Not second place again. I hate being in second place. *Knuckles: Give the third place guy a chance. I'm going after the silver. *Tails: Hey. *Knuckles: I'm going after first! *Sonic: You can't catch me. I'm the fast hedgehog around. *Knuckles: Not without a chance! *Sonic: Hey! Not so fast. *Tails: Uh uh uh, the finish line is right here! *Knuckles: Now it's my chance! *Sonic: Come on feet, speed up a little more to race the finish line. *Tails: Almost there! *Sonic: *pass the finish line* Yes! *Tails: Hey. *Knuckles: Darn it. *Sonic: I win. Who's number one now? *Knuckles: Nice race. *Tails: Third place, again? *Sonic: It's okay, no one win first place before. *Knuckles: Winners and losers, everyone forget the other places the people get. *Sonic: I did it again this time. *Tails: Good game. I'll go faster next time. *Knuckles: You almost cheated at first. *Sonic: I was not cheating at all. It was just a race. *Knuckles: I need a lunch break now. Why not go grab some chili dogs? *Sonic: Chili dogs? Sweet, i love these type of hot dogs, let's go grab some. *Tails: At least, we have to cook them. *Knuckles: Just put the bun on the hot dog and put some meat and cheese in it. *Sonic: Pretty much easy like a snack. (At Crash's house in Crash's room, Crash is sleeping as Aku Aku came out of the box to wake Crash up) *Aku Aku: Wake up, wake up! *Crash: *wake up* Na na? *Aku Aku: Good morning my friend, time for breakfast and some wumpa juice. *Crash: Breakfast! (At the kitchen) *Crunch: Fresh baked biscuits from the pan. *Coco: Crash is going to love this Wumpa Fruit. Made from a blender. *Aku Aku: Ah, you're all awake. *Crunch: Yep. Time for breakfast. *Crash: Na na? *Coco: Crash, your favorite pancakes are right here. Now with some wumpa syrup. *Crash: Pancakes! *eat the pancakes* *Crunch: Eat with your mouth close! And use a napkin to clean your hands. *Crash: Sorry. *Aku Aku: It seems that it's a nice sunny day in the Wumpa Islands. *Crunch: Who want a bagel? *Aku Aku: *chuckles* I don't have hands. I need a drink of apple juice. *Coco: You called this apple juice? *Aku Aku: Uh.........yes. *Crunch: Wumpa juice you wood head! *Aku Aku: Tasty. Where's the straw? *Crunch: You make me wonder. *put the straw on the cup* Fine. *Aku Aku: *slip the wumpa juice* Tasty. *Crash: Yummy yummy baba! *Coco: He always eat. I mean he's obsessed with eating. *Aku Aku: I told you he'll be hungry on a empty stomach. (In Cortex's airship, Cortex and the gang spy on Crash's house) *Cortex: Look like we finally target on the bandicoot. *Eggman: Check. Now all we need is a announcement. *Cortex: Let's do it baby. *Uka Uka: Action! (The flying rocket hits on the grass, causing Crash, Coco and Crunch to hear the rocket sound outside) *Crunch: What was that? *Coco: I see fire on the grass. *Aku Aku: Oh no, it can't be. *Crash: Ahh! *Coco: Don't be scared Crash. It's just Cortex and his troubles. *Crunch: We will stop him right away. Stay here Crash. We'll handle this. *Crash: Awwww. *Aku Aku: Don't worry Crash. You have a bunch of pancakes on your plate. *Crash: Ughhhh. *eat the pancakes* *Cortex: *on speaker* Well, well, well. I have finally returned for revenge. With my new friend Dr. Eggman, he is here to take you guys down. *Crunch: Dr. Eggman? That doctor of a egg is going down. *Coco: Bring it on. (Back at Cortex's airship) *Dr. Eggman: All we gotta do is destroy the bandicoots. *Cortex: Dr. Eggman, you're a genius. We can destroy them all in seconds and burn them like meat. *Dr. Eggman. Time for some destroying. *press the red button to shoot the rockets at the jungle* (The rocket crash at Crash's house, moving Crash and Aku Aku out of the way) *Crash: Whoa! *Aku Aku: The house. It's burned. *Crash: Na na? *Aku Aku: What do you mean? It's on fire! *Crash: Oh no! *Coco: Crash, stay with us. *Crunch: Look out for the rocket! *Aku Aku: *use his mind to destroy the rocket* Oober. *Coco: We need to destroy that airship. It's attacking the jungle and killing several animals there. *Crash: Ooh gaga! *Aku Aku: Even Cortex is on there. We heard his voice on that airship. *Crunch: We are going to crush him like a deadly box. *Eggman: *in his Egg Mobile* What do you think you guys are? *Cortex: *in his hoverboard* You can't stop us all Crash. We are unstoppable. *Crash: Ah! *Aku Aku: Dr. Neo Cortex. *Cortex: It's so good to be back. I now have a new friend of mine who is a scientist like me. It is time for you four to be destroyed. *Eggman: Fire. *press the red button to shoot on the bandicoots* *Coco: Run! *Crunch: Get outta the way! *Crash: *scared and run* *Aku Aku: You can't stand against us Cortex. *Cortex: *fly after the bandicoots* *Eggman: Now let's go after the crystals. *Cortex: The power crystals i just said! *Eggman: Got it. *land his Egg Mobile and enter Crash's house* What does this place has? Ah ha, i know the power crystals are in here somewhere. *go into the room and open the drawer where the power crystals are* Eureka. I found them. With the power crystals, i can use them to destroy Sonic for good. *steal the power crystals* (Back with Cortex, he is chasing Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku in the jungle as he use the power gun to shoot some lasers at them) *Crash: Ah! *Coco: Look out for the laser shots. *Crunch: Hide! *hide in the cave with his friends* *Cortex: Come back here you boys. *Coco: I'm not a boy. I'm a girl! *Cortex: Pathetic. *Aku Aku: Go away yellowhead! *Cortex: *hold his gun* Alright party animals, this is your last chance. Bring me the bandicoot. *Aku Aku: What bandicoot? *Cortex: Crash. *Crash: Me. *Cortex: Yes. You're coming with us. I'm going to fix you and turn you to a powerful monster to the whole jungle. *Aku Aku: You can't do that. You have mutated every bandicoot in the world and created your bandicoots as they look! *Crunch: You created me a few years ago when i rampage to kill Crash and Coco. *Cortex: You turn good. Now you're getting a payback! *???: *shoot an arrow at Cortex's butt* *Cortex: Eek! My butt. *fall on the ground* *Crunch: Who is that? *Tawna: I'm Tawna. *Crash: Tawna! *hug Tawna* *Tawna: Ah. Not the hugs. *Coco: You saved us all. *Crunch: Why are you here? Are you a warrior or something? *Tawna: I asked these tribes to borrow a bow arrow to shoot on Cortex. That shame of a doctor. *Aku Aku: Glad you returned. *Crunch: Oh no! The doctor is stealing the power crystals! *Crash: My crystals! *run to Cortex's hoverboard and fly after Eggman in his Egg Mobile* *Tawna: Go stop the bad man Crash. (In the sky) *Eggman: That's six of them. They're all mine. *Crash: Ah wumpa! *Eggman: Who the heck are you and why are you riding on Cortex's hoverboard? (In the airship) *Uka Uka: He's after the power crystals! *N. Gin: There is a good plan to stop that bandicoot. *Dingodile: Fire! *shoot fire on the bandicoot* (Back in the sky) *Crash: Hot hot hot! *Eggman: *bump into the hoverboard by knocking Crash out* *Crash: *fall down* Whoa! *land on the ground* (Crash's eyes open as Coco, Crunch, Tawna and Aku Aku see him) *Aku Aku: Wake up Crash. *Crash: Uh? *Tawna: Are you okay? What happen to you? *Coco: We lost. *Cortex: Ha ha ha! Surrender to Cortex, those power crystals now belong to Dr. Eggman. *hop on the hoverboard* Oh my, i'm running a bit late. Am i? See you later suckers! *fly to the airship* *Crunch: Hey! Come back sucka. We're not finish with you yet. Gah! *Tawna: We need to stop them. Those baddies are going to pay for this. *Aku Aku: Ever since the Twinsanity, i thought things are back to normal. *Crash: *shook head* Ba wah? *Coco: We need to stop Cortex and Dr. Eggman. We need to find a place to warp into worlds like we did a few years ago. *Aku Aku: I know a place. Follow me. *Crunch: Okie bokie, let's go. *Coco: Nice Crash T-Shirt. Are you a fan of him? *Tawna: Oh. Cortex made that shirt for me when he created me along with Crash. I shouldn't wear a red shirt in the first place like a gym teacher. *Crash: *thinking about Tawna* Ah. *Crunch: What are you waiting for? Let's go. *Coco: Fine Crunch. You don't have to act like a father to us. *Crunch: Well let's move on then. Don't just stand here and talk. *Coco: Ugh. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff